Nucleotide-binding oligomerization domain, leucine rich repeat containing X1 (NLRX1) (also called “NOD-like receptor X1” or “NLR family member X1” or “NODS”) is a signaling pathway protein that is expressed in immune cells, the gastrointestinal tract, and skin, lung, muscle, endocrine, and reproductive tissues [1]. The NLRX1 molecule has three distinct domains and localizes to the mitochondria [2]. Published results indicate that the loss of NLRX1 worsens disease severity and alters immune cell metabolism [3] in models of inflammatory bowel disease [4-6]. The NLRX1 protein has also been implicated in models of viral responses [7-14], bacterial infection [15], fungal infection [16], cancer [17-21], hepatic steatosis [22, 23], type 2 diabetes [24], brain injury [25], myocardial ischemia [26], chronic obstructive pulmonary disease [27], and autoimmune encephalomyelitis [28].
There are clear unmet clinical needs for safe, efficacious treatments for diseases in which NLRX1 is implicated. These include autoimmune diseases, chronic and inflammatory gastrointestinal diseases, such as inflammatory bowel diseases, cancers, and infectious diseases. Due to low efficacy and poor safety, current autoimmune treatments require frequent monitoring, shifting treatment paradigms, and complex delivery methods. Thus, new treatments capable of being dosed orally for long-term management of disease are needed. In infectious diseases, high mutation rates in various microbes necessitate the development of novel non-antimicrobial treatments that spare the use of antibacterials, antifungals, and antivirals. Further, new strains and epidemic infections create a lag period between the emergence of a pathogen and the availability of microbe-specific interventions, creating a need for novel host-targeted therapeutics. Given the epidemic of infectious and autoimmune diseases as a whole, the NLRX1 pathway has the potential to significantly impact millions of patients.
Viral nucleic acids [29] and dietary lipids have been identified as natural ligands of NLRX1 [5]. There is a need to develop novel ligands of the NLRX1 pathway to allow treatments to be tailored specifically to individual diseases and to potentially maximize their efficacy.
The present invention provides compounds that bind to the NLRX1 protein and thus induce a beneficial response in various disease conditions, including but not limited to, inflammatory, immune-mediated, or chronic gastrointestinal diseases such as inflammatory bowel diseases; systemic immune-mediated diseases; cancers; and infectious diseases of bacterial, fungal, and viral origin.